Midnight Dance
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Danny has been acting very strange around Sam lately. He planning something for them on Saturday night. But what?


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of One-Shot: **Midnight Dance

**Summary: **Danny has been acting very strange around Sam lately. He planning something for them on Saturday night. But what?

**Author's Note: **Hi! This is my very first Danny Phantom fic. I hope you enjoy it!

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

….

"Morning, Sam," Danny greeted his girlfriend Friday morning at school. He gave her a brief kiss on her cheek, making Sam's heart flutter.

"Morning, Danny," she replied, a light blush on her cheeks. They have been going out for almost two weeks now and she still got nervous around him.

"Got any plans tomorrow night, around ten?"

Sam thought, running things she had to do through her head.

She shook her head.

"Nope. Why? Got something in mind?" She asked, looking at him curiously with her lavender eyes.

Danny smiled, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"It's a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises," Sam said, her eyes slits as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I know." He said, smiling more as he took one of her delicate hands in his. "But you'll love this surprise. Trust me."

Sam sighed, knowing she would have to trust her boyfriend on this one.

"Okay."

"Great." Danny gave her a quick kiss as the bell rang. "Time for class."

With that, they went to class, hand in hand.

…

"Tucker," Sam started later that day at lunch, "have you seen Danny? He's acting a little strange since this morning."

Tucker paused from eating his double cheese burger, his mouth centimeters from it. He placed his fingers on his chin in thought.

"Now that you mention it, he was mumbling something about 'it's got to be perfect.'" He answered.

"What's got to be perfect?" Sam asked, sitting down across from him with her Goth lunch box.

Tucker shrugged. "I have no clue. But my guess is it's something important."

Could it be about Saturday night, Sam mused.

"I am the box ghost!" The box ghost shouted when Sam opened her lunch box. He looked at Tucker's tray. "Cookie! How spherical and delicious they are! I must have it!"

He reached for it but Tucker moved his tray out of the way.

"No way, dude, this cookie is mine." He said. "Get your own."

"I will have yours!" The box ghost shouted, reaching for Tucker's tray more.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to annoy my friends?" Came the voice of Danny behind Sam, making her jump in surprise.

"Uh, about a hundred times." The box ghost said.

Danny held up the Fenton thermos and the Box ghost showed fear through his eyes.

"No! You will not imprison me in that cylindrical object again!" The box ghost said, flying away but before he could get anywhere, Danny sucked him into the Fenton thermos.

"Nice save, dude," Tucker said, giving Danny a high five.

"Thanks."

"Where have you been all day, Danny," Sam asked as he sat next to her.

"Fighting Skulker." He answered, opening his lunch bag. "But he got away."

"What did he want this time?" Tucker asked, a half eaten cookie in his hand.

Danny shrugged. "Don't know. Can't be good though."

Sam watched Danny with a curious expression as he ate his lunch.

…..

"Danny, where are you?" Sam asked herself Saturday night as she watched her clock. It was 11:15. "You said you'd be here an hour ago."

Sam sighed, looking our her window now. She laid her head on her arms tiredly.

She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

…

"Sam! Wake up!"

Sam jolted awake and looked out her window. There, floating in mid air was Danny Phantom.

"Danny! Where have you been?" Sam asked him as she opened her window.

Danny smiled in apology.

"I was on my way over here when Skulker showed up. I fought him and he's now in the ghost zone and here I am." Danny explained. He reached out his hand to her. "Still got time for our date?"

Sam looked at her clock. 11:50.

"Yes." She took his hand and he flew them over the town.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To the park." He answered.

A few seconds later they arrived at the park. Danny set Sam down in front of a boom box.

He held up a finger as Sam gave him a questioning look. He pressed play on the boom box and music filled the silent air.

He offered her his hand and she took it.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderfulStop me and steal my breathEmeralds from mountains thrust towards the skyNever revealing their depth_

Sam smiled at Danny as they floated in the air, spinning slowly as Danny led her in a mid air dance.

_Tell me that we belong togetherDress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lipsInstead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"We belong together," Danny whispered in Sam's ear. She nodded, tears on the brim of her lavender eyes.

"We do."

Danny smiled, lifting them higher.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulderI'll Be love suicide I'll Be better when I'm older I'll Be the greatest fan of your life Rain falls angry on the tin roofAs we lie awake in my bed You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof My love is alive and not dead _

_Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

"Sam, I, um," Danny started nervously, wrapping his arms more around Sam's waist. His heart was beating a mile a minute and underneath his gloves, his palms were sweaty.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulderI'll Be love suicide I'll Be better when I'm older I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

"What is it?" Sam looked into Danny's icy blue eyes.

Danny took a deep breath, hoping to steady his nerves.

"I um, want to tell you something important."

_I've dropped out, burned up, _

_fought my way back from the dead Tuned in, turned on, remembered the _

_things you said_

Sam gave him another curious look.

"Okay. You can tell me anything."

Just like Danny's heart, Sam's was pounding with worry.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulderI'll Be love suicide I'll Be better when I'm older I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

Danny looked into her lavender eyes.

"I love you."

Sam's breathing and heart stopped. She'd been waiting a long time to hear those three little words from him.

"I love you, too."

Danny smiled as he placed his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.

The End!

Author's Note. Well, I hoe you enjoyed it! I just had to get that out of my system. The song I used was **I'll Be by Edwin McCain.** It was used during the dance scene in A Cinderella Story. I hope to be writing more Danny Phantom fics in the future.

Please R&R kindly.

Drama Kagome


End file.
